A Different Perspective
by 20 pounds of crazy
Summary: The team members get a chance to witness Gary's skill on a whole new level


"Dr. Rosen! Dr. Rosen!" exclaimed Gary as he ran down the hall. When he reached the older man's door he barged in without knocking. "Dr. Rosen! I need to show you something!"

"Gary, what did I tell you about knocking?" Rosen said patiently.

"That I'm supposed to but this is really important."

He sighed. Some habits seemed like they just wouldn't stick with him. "OK Gary, what would you like to show me?"

"Well I can't show you right now because it gives me a really bad headache, but when I get better I can. I know that I'm special because I can see things that nobody else can but now other people _can _see it. Well if I let them they can. But I need your help to make it so that it doesn't hurt me," explained Gary. He didn't take a breath through the entire thing.

"I'm not following you, Gary," said Dr. Rosen. "Could you explain it again?"

"You're a bad listener. But so is Nina. Rachel is a good listener but that's because of her alpha ability. Can Rachel watch too?" asked Gary. "It's really cool. And I think she would like it."

"Of course she can," started Rosen, "but first I would like to know what 'it' is." Gary had a tendency to get off topic, and because the others grew frustrated quickly it was usually up to Rosen to rein him back in.

Midway through this sentence Gary was heading for the doors. "Not now Dr. Rosen. My head really hurts. But later today. In two hours. Get everybody in the conference room in two hours!" He exclaimed this last sentence very enthusiastically, and Dr. Rosen had the feeling Gary wasn't making this up.

alphas* alphas* alphas* alphas* alphas* alphas* alphas* alphas*alphas

Two hours later, the entire team was gathered in the conference room except for Gary. Dr. Rosen had become very curious over the past two hours and went to get him. He was sleeping on the floor but woke up when Rosen came in. "Gary, you do know that Hicks, Nina, and I all have couches in our offices, right?"

"Yes but I didn't think I was going to fall asleep. I'm better now. No more headache. Has it been two hours?"

"It has. Well, two hours and about five minutes."

With that they walked to the conference room. Bill was already growing impatient. The other three were more curious than anything else.

"Do we have another job?" asked Rachel.

Dr. Rosen began to say no, but was interrupted by Gary.

"No Rachel. I have something to show all of you and it's really cool. But all of you have to be quiet because it gives me a headache really quickly." Dr. Rosen mentally sighed- still Gary had a ways to go with politeness.

They all nodded their consent and Gary scanned the air, looking for frequencies. He grabbed Nina's phone and called his own, which made a couple other signals appear as well. All ten eyes were trained on him as his hands danced through the air. His face grew serious as he put the fingers of his right hand to his temple (his left still occupying the wavelengths) and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened, the team saw something no one besides Gary ever had before- they saw electromagnetic waves.

Ranging in colors from blue to red to yellow, these wavelengths danced around them. Those same ten eyes grew wide with awe.

Gary smiled. "You guys can all see them, right?" Five astonished people nodded, speechless. His smile grew brighter. "Rachel, touch the yellow one with blue dots."

She did as she was told and up popped a television screen playing a rerun of _Friends._ "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"Stop talking Rachel," said Gary.

"Sorry," she mouthed apologetically.

"Nina touch the one next to you!" She followed Rachel's example and found a Youtube channel.

Everyone took turns touching the different waves until Gary closed his eyes and they all disappeared. "Ow. I have a headache." Both hands went up to hold his head.

"Gary that was extraordinary!" said Dr. Rosen. "Why don't we go back to my office and you can rest on the couch?"

"I like Nina's couch better can I stay there?"

"Sure," said Nina. "Come on, Gare."

Starting with Nina leading Gary, eventually everyone left the conference room. This gave Rosen some time to reflect. Dr. Rosen was completely amazed. He had no idea that alpha abilities could evolve like this. He made a mental note to help Gary improve this skill and see if any of the other team members could morph their own skills. Even if they could not, Gary's new ability could be extremely useful for future cases.

**A/N: I like writing Alphas- it's a great show and alot of ideas popped into my head about it. Let me know if you like this as a one shot or want me to continue. I'm up for either.**

**If anyone is interested, it was inspired by a youtube video [Alphas- Fireflies (Gary)]. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
